A Love of Flight
by ICCHAN DESHOU
Summary: CHAPPY 3 IS UP!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! ITS FINISHED!!!!!!!
1. A Bad Flight to Kyoto

A Love of Flight Chapter 1 A Bad Flight To Kyoto  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat I DO NOT OWN CCS!!!!!!!!  
  
A quiet morning."HOEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" well, maybe a not so quiet morning. A 19-year-old girl screamed as her alarm clock went off. Her auburn hair and emerald eyes glistened in the bright morning. Her name was Kinomoto Sakura. She opened the bottom drawer and smiled, "Ohayo Kero-chan." A little orange animal fluttered out of the large drawer and seated itself on top of her desk. He yawned and replied, "Ohayo Sakura." Sakura remembered that day vividly: Sakura was at the Mahou Game Centre. She had just walked past the crane game when she spotted the cute little yellow toy. She deposited 10 yen and proceeded to get that cute little thing. When Sakura got it, she yelled a huge, "YATTA!" By the time Sakura got home, the little yellow toy said, "Arigato." Sakura screamed and dropped the thing, but it just hovered in mid air. Sakura grabbed it and started looking all over the "stuffed toy" for the place for the batteries. Then the thing screamed, "I'M NOT A TOY!" That's when they got to know each other.  
  
And then, downstairs, her father yelled, "Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" Sakura answered with a, "HAI!" She ran over to the dressing room and got changed. While she was changing, Kero asked, "Sakura, where are you flying today?" Sakura worked at JAL, Japan Air Lines, and was always flying. "Kero-chan," she mumbled through her clothes, "Do you want to come today? I'll be gone for about 3 weeks. And Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan and Chiharu-chan want to see you." Sakura walked out of the dressing room in her JAL uniform. Kero asked, "Really? I can come? Finally?" As Sakura lugged her suitcase out of the closet, there was a knock at her door, and it opened. Standing at the door was Sakura's brother, Kinomoto Touya, 25 year old and also worked at JAL. "Hey kaiju," he teased, "You and that stuffed animal better come down quick before I eat both your breakfasts." And with that he closed the door. Sakura yelled, "ONII-CHAAN!!!!!!!!!!" The door opened again and he said, "Yes?" Sakura blinked cutely and asked, "Would you please take this downstairs for me?" Her brother sighed, went in her room, picked up the suitcase with one hand and walked out.  
  
Sakura grabbed Kero and ran down the stairs to breakfast. Sakura smiled, "Ohayo, otou- san, onii-chan." Sakura looked at her mother's picture and said, "Ohayo okaa-san." Her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka grinned and set Sakura's breakfast on the table. Kero-chan knew what to say, "Ohayo, Fujitaka-san, GAKI." Touya replied with a smart, "Ohayo kaiju, stuffed animal." And proceeded to eat his breakfast. Sakura's father poured the juice and said, "Ohayo, Sakura-san, Cerberus." They all sat down and announced, "Italakimasu!"  
  
15 minutes later, the two had their shoes on and left with an "ITIKIMASU!" Their father replied, "ITALASHAII!" Sakura and Touya climbed into their blue Mitsubishi and sped off to the airport. Kero was moaning about how fast Touya was driving, the seats were too tight, the car smells etc. When they got to the airport, Sakura thought, "Finally, no more of Kero-chan's whining." Touya parked in the employee's parking lot, Kero whined about how Touya was parking crooked and Sakura yelled, "KERO-CHAN! JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU?!?!" Kero never heard Sakura yell that loud before and he got the picture.  
  
Sakura got to the change room and Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu were already there. Sakura sighed, "Ohayo, minna-san." The four chorused a loud, "OHAYO, SAKURA-CHAN!" Kero fluttered out of Sakura's bag and started talking to the girls.  
  
2 hours later, the plane took flight. Sakura announced on the P.A. "Passengers, will you please fasten your seat belts, we will be taking off now." Sakura sat down with the others and waited for the plane to fly. When the plane was in the air, a lot of passengers called for service. Sakura headed for the 1st class seats because she was assigned to those. She walked toward the seat D12 where the passenger was waiting. Sakura smiled, "Hello sir, what can I do for you today?" The person she serviced seemed like a 19 year old, same age as her. He had messy looking chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. Sakura thought, "He looks familiar." (an: bet you all know who it is right?) He smiled and said, "I'd like a bottle of Perrier please." And that happened all through the flight, he either wanted drinks or food. Nothing else. He always called on her every ½ an hour, no more, no less. Sakura finally got to rest and looked up who was that guy that kept calling on her. She looked in the seating book and found D12. "Seat D12, Li Syaoran.LI SYAORAN?!?!" Sakura was dazed. She just sat there and spaced out. "Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing in Kyoto shortly."  
  
When they landed, Sakura was relieved that she wouldn't be seeing that passenger again. She, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu decided to go shopping together during their short 3-week vacation in Kyoto. And Sakura knew she could get her mind off that guy, Li Syaoran.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So so? How ya like it? New ficcie, I promise, TONS OF S+S BUT U GUYS GOTTA PROMISE ME, ONEGAI!!!!!!!!! R+R OR I WONT PUT UP CHAPPY 2! 


	2. Memories

A Love of Flight Chapter 2 Memories  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat I DO NOT OWN CCS!!!!!!!!  
  
When Sakura got to her room at the hotel, she flopped down onto the bed and thought. 'Why is he here? When did he come back? How did he recognize me?' many thoughts like this swam in her mind, until, "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!" Sakura sat up with a jolt; Kero was floating in her face, annoyed and most of all, HUNGRY. "I'm sorry, Kero-chan," apologized Sakura. Sakura walked to the refrigerator and pulled out some pudding, cake and pop for her and Kero. She put them on the table and gestured to Kero, "Help yourself." Kero happily fluttered over to the treats and began tearing into it. Sakura lied down on the bed and memories flooded her mind.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
A young girl of 6 sat in the park on the swings. She was crying, but it was soft. The girl was Sakura. She was crying because some bullies had stolen her toys. Sakura sat there, weeping and out of nowhere, a tissue appeared. Sakura looked up, and holding the tissue, was a boy about her age with messy chestnut hair and brown eyes. He told her, "Naguna, don't cry." Sakura saw honesty, kindness and love in his eyes. She accepted the tissue and said, "Arigato, thanks." The boy smiled and replied, "You're welcome." Sakura introduced herself, "My name is Kinomoto Sakura, what's yours?" The boy smiled once more and said, "I'm Li Syaoran, nice to meet you, Sakura." And they shook hands and told each other about their families. It turned out the Syaoran just moved to Tomoeda from Hong Kong to visit some relatives. And his relatives just lived a few blocks away from her family. After visiting his relatives, Syaoran decided to drop by the Kinomoto house. When the door opened, Syaoran's heart was in his throat and it seemed like he had butterflies in his tummy. Sakura's smiling face met his bright red one. She giggled and indicated, "Welcome to my home, Shaoran-kun!" Syaoran stepped inside and sat down. Her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka glided down the stairs and asked, "Sakura are there visitors?" Fujitaka looked at Syaoran and asked, "Well, who might you be?" Syaoran glowed bright red and stuttered, "I'm Li Syaoran, sir." Fujitaka smiled and welcomed, "Would you like to stay for dinner?" "I'm making lasagna!" announced Sakura. Suddenly a voice broke the happiness, "Hey kaiju, what's all the racket?" A thunder seemed to rise as a 13-year-old boy bounded down the stairs. "Hi onii-chan!" greeted Sakura, "meet my new friend, Li Syaoran-kun!" She turned to Syaoran and introduced, "Shaoran-kun, this is my big brother, Kinomoto Touya." After the intro, the four sat down to have dinner. A few weeks later, Syaoran had to return home. Sakura was the saddest of all, she didn't want her new friend to leave so soon, or was he only a friend? On the days she didn't see him were like torture, Sakura found herself thinking about him every other moment. What is this feeling, she was confused. The day finally arrived; Sakura went to the airport to see him off. When P.A. announced that they were ready to board passengers and Syaoran said goodbye, Sakura blurted out, "Shaoran-kun don't go! I really like you!" Syaoran whizzed around and ran to her. "I really like you too, but I have to go home, but I promise I'll come back, ok?" He asked. Sakura smiled and said, "ok, you promised, if you break it, I will never talk to you again." Syaoran grinned and replied, "I promise." And the two young children exchanged a pinky swear and a hug. Then Syaoran was off.  
  
~*~End~*~  
  
Sakura thought, 'that was a long 13 years ago, and he still remembered, so did I." After that last thought Sakura fell into a deep slumber. A rough tapping on her door woke Sakura. She ran to get it and said, "Yes?" A man wearing the hotel uniform was pushing a cart into her room. Sakura was very alarmed and she demanded, "Who sent me this? I didn't order any room service!" The man smiled and said, "There is a note that will explain everything." With that he left the room.  
  
Sakura sat down and examined the food, it was all her favorites! Noodles, omelets, and rice! She looked at the food, but something else caught her eye. A green note. Her head was spinning, "Could it be?" She kept asking herself until she read the note. The familiar writing was like a lifeboat to her, saving her from her most doubtful thoughts. The note read: Dear my Sakura,  
  
How I miss you so, I'm finally back, but it is late  
  
You might have a new life now, or even a new  
  
Family. I just hope that this meal will be appealing  
  
to you. If you will allow yourself to see me, I will  
  
be waiting in the lobby downstairs. I hope I will get  
  
to see you again.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Li Syaoran aka lil wolf  
  
Tears rolled down Sakura's face and she shot up from the bed and ran to the closet. She was searching through all her clothes for something nice to wear. She halted and thought, "This is Shaoran I'm seeing, not the mayor, and he won't mind what I wear." Sakura grabbed a pink blouse and a green skirt and put them on. She yelled to Kero, "I'M GOING OUT NOW! IF YOU'RE HUNGRY EAT THE FOOD ON THE CART!" Then she slammed the door and ran to the elevator. When she reached the lobby  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!! HEE HEE HEE! IM EEEEVIIIIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! IM EVIL!!!!!!! OKOKOK JUST REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Love's Reunion

A Love of Flight Chapter 3 Love's Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat I DO NOT OWN CCS!!!!!!!!  
  
When Sakura got down to the lobby, her heart was practically racing. She was thinking, 'No need to be scared, you love this guy, and he loves you too, don't worry too much.' The elevator doors opened and her eyes frantically searched the lobby floor for a certain head covered with brown hair. Her mouth was agape. The lobby had turned into a ballroom! But no one was there, all she saw were pink and green balloons, a green carpet and a lot of Sakura trees. Sakura's gaze followed the green carpet, and to her surprise, stood a man in green tuxedo. "SHAORAN-KUN!" He turned around and smiled, "Sakura, I'm back to be at your side now." Syaoran held out his hands and Sakura practically jumped into them. Sakura was sobbing by now, "Shaoran-kun, okaerinasai, welcome back, I missed you a lot. I thought you were never going to come back." Syaoran smiled and pulled out a box from his jacket. "Sakura," he said as she pulled away, "To promise, I never leave you again, please accept this." Syaoran handed her the box and kneeled on one knee while asking, "Will you marry me?" Sakura's eyes teared up once again and cried, "Yes, Li Syaoran-kun, yes I will accept your proposal." Sakura opened the box, and to her amazement, there, sitting in the slot was a silver ring with a 2 carat diamond in it! Sakura jumped into his arms once more and kissed him. They walked together, hand in hand to Syaoran's waiting car. They drove halfway to the airport before Sakura remembered something VERY important. "I left all my things in the hotel room! We HAVE to go back and get it!!!!" She panicked. Syaoran coyly smiled and calmed her down, "It's alright, we already got your stuff." Relaxed, Sakura fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder while they drove silently towards the airport. When arriving, Sakura headed to the employees entrance when Syaoran stopped her. "Where are you going?" he asked. Syaoran explained that she would be traveling first class with him.  
  
A few weeks later, they got married and as for Kero, he almost suffocated while acting as a negurumi (stuffed animal) inside Sakura's suitcase. When Kero was released from his stuffy prison, he immediately attacked the food. Sakura was envied by all her friends thus she was the star of the party. Syaoran had hired a master chef for the occasion. The wedding and party were held at the Ramada Hotel. All their friends arrived. Even Mei-ling, Yelan, Fuutie, Sheifa, Fanren and Feimei flew all the way from Hong Kong to attend their wedding. Also there were Sakura's friends, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Takashi, Terada-sensei and of course, Yukito. But who could forget, Touya and Fujitaka. After that night, both of them vowed to NEVER leave each other again.  
  
The End  
  
Well! Veri short stori!!!!!!!! Hoped ya liked it!!! 


End file.
